The Story of Kazuko
by cronepure66
Summary: This is a story taking place in the Gurren Lagann universe roughly during the first and second season gap. Those who have seen the show know that Yoko went off to be a teacher on an island, that is where the story of a kid named Kazuko starts.


**Author's notes**: The names I looked up on a common Japanese names site, Kuzuko is a girl name I found out but had gotten too far into writting the story to change it. Mari is another name I looked up, she is an avid swimmer but doesn't mind missing a practice or two, her parents are the ones who care so much about that. Yomako, their teacher, is from Gurren Lagann.

And for those who are wondering I will make the cover photo to show what Kazuko and Mari look like.

**Chapter One: Morning.**

*Beep, beep, beep, beep*

"Uh? Wha... oh, alarm..."

*click*

...

"Wait a minute... 8:00? I only have 1, 2, 5 minutes to get ready!"

This is the story about how a boy who had low hopes and no clear goal was presented with a magical, life-changing gift. This boy's name was Kazuko. He had lived a very normal life, so far, and didn't see a change in sight. It is the morning of his first day back from spring break, and he learned the hard way that it takes some time to adjust.

"Honey, did you forget that school started today?"

"Yeah Mom, I can't find my tie!"

"How many times have you 'lost' your tie?"

"Um..."

*Thud*

"Kazuko! What happened?"

"It's ok, I found the tie!"

As Kazuko raced downstairs, his mom stopped him, "You know that your pants are on backwards, right?"

"Oh jeez!"

Nearly tripping, Kazuko made his way upstairs again and turned his pants around. This task actually took a little longer because of the belt he had, for it had a buckle and a zipper on it.

"OkMomloveyou, gottagobye!", Kazuko was in such a hurry that he had forgotten to grab his lunch.

Kazuko had only a few friends, but each one was a strong bond. He was one of those kids who had the three to four friends his whole educational career.

"Kazuko!", heard of from the distance. It was almost a whisper, so naturally Kazuko didn't hear it.

"Kazuko!", a little closer this time. Hearing this one, he turned around and saw Mari running up from behind.

"Oh, hey Mari! What are you doing? You are usually early to school."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to remind you that I had a swim meet after school today."

"You're telling this to me now?"

"Oh Kazuko, you are forgetful huh? I told you before spring break to keep today free!"

"Well not like I was going to be doing anything else today anyways..."

The rest of their conversation continued as any would: "So, how was your spring break?" (asked Kazuko, in case you need help)

"Well my family put in a pool, so we spent a lot of our time swimming."

"Do you ever stop swimming?"

*Mari laughs lightly*

"Well, since I'm on the swim team I can't slack off too much. Otherwise I'd be on my computer playing... what was it agai-"

"Borderlands 2.", Kazuko says, knowing immediately what she was talking about.

*Mari giggles*

"Yeah that.", she says.

*Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnng!* The bell rang just as the two made it to class.

"Ok class, I know we've all had a fun break away from school. But now is not the time for chatting. Ok?"

(in unison) "Yes Ms. Yomako"

"Ok class, let us begin the first day back with some easy problems to get our brains going again." She pulled out her book, flipped a few pages and then said, "Open your books to page 106, and we can start reviewing from there."

There is the sound of books landing on desks and the ruffling of papers, as everyone tries to find the page. While they do that Kazuko's mind starts to wander... He thinks to himself, "That was close. I would've gotten a detention if I was late to one more class! Then again Ms. Yomako is a nice teacher, I'm sure she would be understanding... hmm."

"Kazuko, are you paying attention?"

"Uh, yeah Ms. Yomako!"

"If you were then what did I just say?"

Kazuko sat there for a moment. His face started turning red.

The other students started to break out in laughter.

"Ok class, no need to laugh. Kazuko, see me after class. Ok?"

"Ok Ms. Yomako." Kazuko thought to himself, "Maybe she would've then, but now I don't know. Wonder what she is going to tell me..."

The class continued on without any further interuptions, and the other students are almost gone.

"Good luck Kazuko! Don't forget about the meet!"

"Thanks Mari, I won't!"

With that, Mari leaves. It is only Kazuko and Ms. Yomako left.

"You know why I had you stay right?"

"I wasn't paying attention again, huh?"

"I'm begining to worry about your grade. Kazuko, you are smart but you need to focus. Look I won't give you a detention, because I know it isn't your fault. But I want you to try to take notes or something. Ok?"

"Alright Ms. Yomako, thank you."

"Now I'm going to give you a pass so you won't be late to your next class." Ms. Yomako takes out a blue slip of paper from her desk drawer and starts to write the pass. Then a loud humming shakes the school, but only for a second.

"That was strange...", said Ms. Yomako, acting calm but not easily hiding her fear.

"Should we be worried about an ominous rumble that shook the school?", Kazuko could tell that unexplained tremors weren't good news, as would anyone.

"I'll tell you what. You hurry on to you next class and I will go talk to the principal about that. Now, go on, you'll be fine.", Ms. Yomako followed Kazuko out of the room. Kazuko went to his next class and Ms. Yomako went down to the office.


End file.
